Box Dimension
:For the zone in Club Penguin Island closely resembling the Box Dimension, see ??? ????????? The Box Dimension was a dimension composed entirely of cardboard boxes. It had a low gravity environment, which caused lightweight objects to float, such as boxes, plants, and snowballs. The Box Dimension also served as a gateway to other dimensions through its many box portals. While only a portion could be seen as a room, the Box Dimension was incredibly vast, and the full scope of it is unknown. The very top and bottom of the dimension were clouded in a purple mist, which appeared to be impassable. The dimension itself could only be accessed by a portal, which could be in the form of the Portal Box furniture item, portals at parties, or the large portal in the Lodge Attic. History The history behind the Box Dimension is a mystery. It was first accessible on April 1, 2009, by buying a Portal Box in the Box Store during the April Fools' Party 2009. It was never explained how penguins discovered the box-filled dimension, although it was implied that Gary the Gadget Guy had knowledge of it. On June 17, 2009, Rockhopper's Growing Plants from the Adventure Party were stored here. Since then, they have drifted off away from the entry point of the dimension. On February 11, 2010, the plants were no longer visible. However, a puffle named Plok started floating around in a box, and has been visible ever since, and will float by the entry every fifteen minutes. After March 18, 2015, the Box Dimension was accessible via the Lodge Attic. Parties *During Puffle Parties from 2011 to 2013, the Box Dimension became the "domain" of orange puffles. There was a pile of cookies in the center of the room with orange puffles eating them, and many more cookies scattered around. There were also orange colored balloons and banners floating. *During the April Fools' Party 2011, Rookie accidentally opened portals to other dimensions. There were portals on each side of the entryway, with four on the left and three on the right, each transporting players to a different dimension. The large box in the center was blocked off, and players need to complete the Box Costume to be able to enter. *During the April Fools' Party 2012, there were several portals like before, with two new ones. The center box was replaced with a large portal with slides and multicolored cube stacks on the sides. *During Operation: Puffle a sign indicating the disappearance of Plok was displayed to the left of the portal. Plok had been abducted by Herbert during the party, but subsequently returned after the party ended. Trivia *The Box Dimension was the setting for the third stage of Puffle Launch. Gallery Graphical designs Box Dimension.png|April 1 – June 17, 2009; February 11, 2010 – March 30, 2017 Box Dimension 2.png|June 17, 2009 – February 11, 2010 Parties 2011 Puffle Party 2011 construction Box Dimension.png|Puffle Party 2011 construction Puffle Party 2011 Box Dimension.png|Puffle Party 2011 April Fools' Party 2011 Box Dimension construction.png|April Fools' Party 2011 construction April Fools' Party 2011 Box Dimension.png|April Fools' Party 2011 2012 Puffle Party 2011 construction Box Dimension.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction Puffle Party 2012 Box Dimension.png|Puffle Party 2012 April Fools' Party 2012 Box Dimension.png|April Fools' Party 2012 2013 Puffle Party 2013 Box Dimension.png|Puffle Party 2013 Operation Puffle construction Box Dimension.png|Operation: Puffle Names in other languages SWF *Box Dimension *Music Geographic location Category:Places Category:Dimensions Category:2009